AriFuKi OC
by AriFuKi24823
Summary: Bercerita tentang trio AriFuKi dengan OC-OC mereka.
1. Chapter 1: Para Tokoh

Chapter 1: para tokoh

Nama: Ariki Chiki

TTL (Tempat Tanggal Lahir): Jakarta, 8 September 2003

Ciri fisik: rambut hitam sebahu agak ikal, poni lurus, rambut diikat ponytail sedikit, memakai kacamata berwarna hitam di bagian luar dan warna coklat di bagian dalam, jam Cassio di tangan kiri dan gelang biru di tangan kanan.

Sifat: jarang senyum, emosional, fujoshi, cuek, benci anak kecil, & pecinta Doraemon.

Nama: Fudo Toka

TTL: Payakumbuh, 23 Oktober 2003

Ciri fisik: rambut sebahu agak ikal, poni dikesampingkan, memakai kacamata berwarna hitam di bagian luar dan warna biru di bagian dalam, jam Alexandre Christie di tangan kiri dan gelang merah di tangan kanan.

Sifat: periang, suka senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan, pengambekan, pecinta HunterXHunter, mudah bosan, dan suka menyela perkataan orang lain.

Nama: Ki Luka

TTL: Payakumbuh, 24 Juni 2002

Ciri fisik: rambut sebahu ikal, poninya hampir sama panjangnya dengan rambutnya, gelang ungu di tangan kanan.

Sifat: kalau marah ketawa, sedih ketawa, stress ketawa, senang ketawa, sensitif dengan laki-laki, suka meluk tiang kalau ketawa, suka bola, pecinta Hetalia, rajin dan Lolicon.

OC:

Yang pertama, ada Kidori Cherlin, OC nya Ariki Chiki. Kidori adalah OC pertama Chiki, dan sudah dibuat 6 tahun yang lalu. Orangnya Tsundere dan selalu bertengkar dengan Chiki. Walaupun pangeran, Kidori sama sekali tidak sopan.

Yang kedua, ada Runey Radford, OC nya Chiki juga. Runey adalah kakak Kidori, dan sudah dibuat kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu. Orangnya cuek dan over-protective dengan Kidori.

Yang ketiga, ada Aca Restova, OC nya Chiki yang seorang hantu. Sifatnya ramah dan ke-ibu-an. Penggila Pokemon.

Yang keempat, ada Tachibana Ayumi, OC nya Toka. Dia adalah seorang psikopat yang membunuh siapapun, bahkan polisi yang mengejarnya juga dibunuh.

Yang kelima, ada Miyamoto Rokuro. Orangnya baik hati, baik jantung (?), baik paru-paru (?), dan lain-lain. Rokuro suka membolos. Ia adalah temannya Ayumi. OC nya Toka.

Yang keenam adalah Miyagi Ryu. Seseorang yang mesum. Ia abadi karena dulu Nagisa meminumkannya sebuah ramuan yang ternyata membuat Ryu menjadi abadi. Nggak pernah kapok. Oc nya Luka.

Yang ketujuh, ada Shibano Nagisa. Ia adalah kekasih Ryu. Ia memaksa Yuna menjadi adik Ryu untuk mengawasi Ryu agar tidak selingkuh. Ia hobi membuat alat-alat atau ramuan yang dapat membuat Ryu tidak selingkuh lagi (harapannya). Nagisa adalah OC nya Luka.

Yang kedelapan, ada Franky Ganny Gaslewi. Seorang Angel. Ia adalah seorang yang periang. Ia OC nya Chiki.

Yang kesembilan, ada Alisya Beautyka, OC nya Chiki. Gadis Indonesia ini dipanggil Beauty. Namanya diambil dari nama kuda milik abang Chiki di sebuah game. Beauty ini suka bertengkar dengan Cris. Dia adalah orang yang ramah lingkungan dan penyayang hewan. Kalau moodnya bagus, dia feminim tapi kalau moodnya buruk, dia tomboy.

Yang kesepuluh ada Cristiano Francisco, OC nya Chiki. Pemuda Italia ini dipanggil Cris. Orangnya suka mencari masalah dan ceroboh, sering bertengkar dengan Beauty.

Yang kesebelas ada Reinhart Eiji Yamamoto, OC nya Chiki. Ia adalah seorang penyihir. Kakinya lumpuh jadi kemana-mana dia pakai sapu terbang. Pendiam.

Yang kedua belas adalah Minamoto Mania, OC nya Chiki. Gadis Jepang campur Inggris ini sangat suka membaca buku. Ekspresinya datar.

Yang ketiga belas ada Iwaoka Yuna, OC Luka. Anak umur 3 tahun ini sangat suka susu lebih dari apapun.

Oke, itu semua tokohnya. OC-OC lain akan muncul seiring Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Di Suatu Hari Yang Mendung

Balas review:

Rifa: akhirnya Aneue review FF milik Chi! Tapi, kan, sifat Aneue memang gitu, Chi jujur! Chi berterimakasih atas review-nya, Aneue!

Nanami: ini dia ceritanya dan terimakasih review-nya!

Chapter 1: Di Suatu Hari yang Mendung

Author: Ki Luka, author FF ini ganti-ganti!

Disclaimer: Yang pasti LS bukan milik aku maupun Aneue atau Toka!

Warning: Judul sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan ceritanya

Note: CERITA INI DIPAKSAKAN -Luka yang terluka (?)-

Toka: "Yang diatas nggak perlu dibuat apa! Menurut UUD pasal blabla ayat blabla tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak, atau bayar denda padaku sebesar RP. ditambah pajak sebesar RP. ."

Chiki: "cerewet kamu, Toka"

Luka: "udah, mulai aja ceritanya!"

Toka: "males"

Luka: "kampret lo, Toka "

Chiki: "memang begitu si kucing narsis (Toka), oke! Action!"

Pagi hari itu, benar benar indah. Luka terbangun dan mulai mengkhayal kehidupan tenangnya. Tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pagi itu sangat berisik.

Luka: "aaaa...h mulai lagi"

Luka membuka gagang pintu dan di depan matanya sudah ada sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar layaknya perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai.

Luka: "pake senjata segala, lama-lama rumahku bisa hancur" *nangis*

Nagisa: "baiklah, bom akan dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 1.000 m"

Luka: "woi, ini bukan perang, cok"

DDDDUUUUAAAAARRRRRR!

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan tubuh dan wajah gosong kecuali Yuna yang membuka pintu rumah yang langsung hancur ketika dibuka. Yuna yang masih polos, mengabaikan mereka bertiga dan melanjutkan meminum susu kesukaannya.

Baiklah, abaikan cerita gaje Luka dengan OC-nya. Kita beralih ke Chiki dan OC-nya.

Chiki: "rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara bom jatuh"

Kidori: "biarin aja, paling Luka dan OC-nya" (gak peduli loe sama gue, Kidori?)

Chiki: "oh. Aca, hari ini makan apa?"

Aca: "liat aja nanti"

Chiki dan OC-nya hanya memperhatikan cara masak Aca yang sangat indah. Mata Chiki dan OC-nya berbinar-binar dan lidah mereka menjulur keluar layaknya anjing yang gak makan semnggu sedangkan Kidori hanya kaku di tempat.

Baiklah, sekarang Toka dan OC-nya.

Toka: "Ayumi, sekarang loe masak"

Ayumi: "ha... baiklah"

Si Ayumi langsung masak dengan bahan masakannya mayat orang yang ia bunuh. Ia masak seperti membunuh orang dengan tawa psikopat. Dia memenggal kepalanya lalu mencabut otaknya dan mengeluarkan matanya. Darah segar mengalir di dapur hingga menjadi sebuah kolam. Toka dan Rokuro berpelukan ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja. Mereka tak sanggup melihat saat Ayumi mulai membelah perut orang itu dan mengeluarkan organ dalamnya satu-persatu dan melemparnya begitu saja, tapi beberapa disisihkannya. Toka dan Rokuro tambah ketakutan saat sebuah hati nyaris mengenai mereka.

Toka: "sebenarnya dia masak atau bunuh orang, sih?"

Rokuro: "entahlah"

Toka: "kabur yuk...HHHHIIIIIIIIIII!" *Kaget*

Ayumi: "MAKANAN SUDAH SELESAI, semuanya ayo makan"

Si Ayumi tiba-tiba saja ada didepan mereka dengan wajah lebih menyeramkan dari semua hal menyeramkan yang pernah dilihat Toka dan Rokuro. Rokuro dan Toka duduk di meja makan yang dipenuhi mayat.

Ayumi: "disini ada mata gulai, lidah goreng, jantung & paru-paru cincang, kepala panggang"

Toka & Rokuro: *muntah*

Toka: "INI BUKAN MAKANAN!"

Si Toka ngomel-ngomel sampai 3 jam. Siapapun pasti ketiduran dengar ceramahnya. Chiki aja sampai heran kenapa walapun cerewet, anak ini nggak pernah kehabisan suara.

Toka: "baiklah, hari ini kita makan di rumah Chiki saja. Ayo berangkat!"

Ayumi: "hu...hu... *pokoknya nangis* kenapa sih gak mau makan masakanku?" (Jangan pake nanya. Siapapun gak mau makan masakan itu)

Rokuro: "ayo, Ayumi, kita pergi"

Ya, itulah cerita Luka, Chiki, dan Toka dengan OC mereka.

To B-

Chiki: "woy! Ceritanya masih panjang!"

Luka: "oh ya?"

Toka: "padahal Onii-chan yang bikin cerita!"

Luka: "berhenti panggil aku seperti itu! Aku ini 100% cewek!"

Chiki: "masih untung kamu, Aneue. Aku aja nggak pernah dipanggilnya kakak" *nangis*

Toka: "kamu sendiri yang bilang kita kembaran! Kan, cuman beda sebulan!"

Luka: "woy, ini cerita tambah gaje!"

Chiki: "kita memang gaje! Siapa juga yang ngajak main kartu remi di belakang mobil pick up saat perjalanan ke rumah (1)?"

Luka: *nyengir*

Toka: "udah ah, kita kembali ke laptop !"

Chiki: "kalau nggak punya laptop gimana?" *Innocent face*

Toka: *facepalm*

Luka: "nih, pakai aja laptopku" *menyerahkan laptopnya*

Chiki: "oh, terimakasih~"

Toka: "abaikan keduanya. Kita kembali ke cerita"

Toka: "Chi-Ki-Chan!"

Toka yang sudah teriak akhirnya mendobrak pintu rumah Chiki & OC-nya. Dimana pemiliknya sedang ngiler seperti Fujo & Fudan ngeliat foto keramat mereka (ditendang Chiki sampai ke ujung dunia). Toka & Rokuro awalnya sweatdrop tapi akhirnya ikutan. Si Kidori tambah stress dan Ayumi masih nangis.

Aca: "masakan sudah selesai, silakan makan" (dengan background bunga-bunga)

Aca membuat para laki-laki menggila. Bahkan Ellard & Vance sampai datang ke sana buat ngeliat Aca.

Ellard: "ini baru istri idaman" *menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan dengan tangannya*

Ryu: "kau benar" *dihajar Nagisa*

Chiki: "woy, Ellard. Ngapain kamu disini? Kamu nyasar FF!"

Vance: "tapi ini hebat banget" *mimisan*

Chiki: "balik ke tempat kalian sana!" *Mengusir*

Ellard & Vance : *pergi*

Rokuro: "guk! Guk!" *Menggonggong*

Kidori: "kamu bukan anjing, tau! Oh ya, Runey & Eiji mana?"

Ayumi: "Eiji paling-paling menyendiri dan Runey gak tau"

Semua: "selamat makan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka: "ha... ini pasti mimpi, kan?"

Luka benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Pas itu juga, sebuah lempeng besi jatuh dari langit (bukannya bidadari yang jatuh, malah lempeng) pas banget di kepalanya.

Luka: "kakak! Liat apa yang telah kalian lakukan! Rumahku hancur!" *Histeris*

Nagisa: "wah, adikku, jangan nangis"

Luka: "gue gak nangis, gue marah"

Nagisa: "tenang, kakak ada Doraemon kedua, ia akan membuat rumah ini utuh kembali"

Luka: "KAKAK KIRA INI ANIME DORAEMON?!" *Marah*

Tiba-tiba saja ada Doraemon, tapi Doraemon ini sudah dikontrol melalui Smartphone, jadi Doraemon tidak ngeyel lagi seperti ia bersama Nobita. Hahahahahahahaha! Uhuk! Uhuk! *Batuk*. Jadi rumah Luka utuh kembali beserta orang-orangnya kecuali Ryu.

Luka: "wah hebat, oh ya mana kakak Ryu?"

Nagisa: "oh Ryu ya, ada disana"

Luka: "njirrr, kak itu beneran Ryu? Sadis banget" *kaget*

Nagisa: "iya, dia harus bersyukur karena ramuan itu, walaupun kepalanya sudah sampai di kaki, tangan di badan, badan di kepala, ia tetap hidup"

Luka: "sadis banget, susunan tubuhnya kacau," 'sabar ya kak Ryu' *tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati*

Ryu: "Nagisa, tolong aku, bantu aku menyusun tubuhku"

Nagisa: "kagak, itu memang pantas buat lu"

Nagisa pergi meninggalkan Ryu yang sudah sekarat.

Ryu: "hah, kacang goreng"

Ryu pundung di tempat dan Nagisa serta Luka tetap pergi.

Luka: "kak, ga apa-apa dibiarin?" *Merasa kasihan kepada Ryu tercinta*

Nagisa: "tenang aja, gak apa-apa kok" (dasar pacar iblis lu, Nagisa)

Luka: "kak, kerumah Chiki yuk, aku mau makan masakan Aca"

Nagisa: "ya"

Sesampai di rumah Chiki, mereka menemukan Chiki dan Toka beserta OC mereka (kecuali Ayumi, Kidori, dan Mania) yang sibuk memperebutkan satu buah sushi. Mereka semua sudah berlumuran saus dan makanan, tapi Kidori sudah pingsan, gak tahan lagi berhadapan dengan orang stress. Sedangkan Ayumi sedang makan mata gulai dan paru-paru cincang dengan hari sedih. Suasana jadi hening karena kehadiran dua preman pasar (Nagisa dan Luka).

Luka: "Astagfirullah, kenapalah kalian, makanan bukan dibuat untuk hal-hal ini, tapi untuk dimakan" *ceramah ustadzah*

Luka: "daripada dimainin, mending aku aja makan"

Semua: "beraninya, kau akan merasakan akibatnya"

Akhirnya, Luka diamuk massa. Setelah mereka puas, keadaan Luka sangat parah. Sedangkan Nagisa sibuk dengan smartphonenya tanpa peduli adiknya. Sedangkan Kidori lari dari rumah kayak orang gila yang lari dari RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa)

Yang tadinya suasana kayak kebun binatang, berubah menjadi horror. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

Aca: "kok mati lampu?"

Chiki: "aku merasa merinding"

Toka: "duh, keinget sama fil horror"

?: "hi...hi...hi..."

Aura horror membara di belakang mereka yaitu jiwa psikopat yang sudah lepas dari tali (?).

Semua: "AAAAAAAAA!" *histeris*

Semuanya siap untuk dibunuh, tapi datang superhero yang rela menyelamatkan secara ikhlas (baca: terpaksa)

Kidori: "hai, semuanya"

Kidori tiba-tiba datang entah darimana, dan membuat rumah Chiki seperti rumah Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) yang hancur karena gelembung.

Semua: "Ha! AAAAAA!" *histeris*

Semuanya tambah histeris karena kedatangan zombie dari Hetalia (?).

Aca: *pingsan*

Runey: *muntah*

Franky: *kabur dari dunia menuju akhirat*

Beauty: *ikut-ikutan Aca*

Cris: *sembunyi di belakang Eiji*

Kidori: "..." *poker face*

Mania: *sibuk dengan kerjaannya*

Eiji: *masih cool secool-coolnya*

Luka: *sweatdrop*

Nagisa: *masih sibuk ngurusin kucingnya (Doraemon kedua)* (nih orang gak nyadar kalau pacarnya datang untuk ngajaknya pergi ke pelaminan (?))

Toka & Rokuro: *bepelukan ketakutan*

Luka: "lo ngapain ke sini? Lihat, semua orang jadi ketakutan!"

Ryu: "sorry, gue butuh bantuan, Nagisa"

Nagisa: "jangan ngarap"

Ayumi: "hihihihihihi" *siap untuk nyiksa Ryu*

Ryu: "AAAAA! Sakit! Ampun, Ayumi!"

Luka: "kakak! Woi, Ayumi! Jangan nyiksa kakak gue!"

Nagisa: "hahahahaha! Biarin aja, Luka!" *bahagia*

Luka: "kakak... maafkan aku... aku hanya dapat melihat dari jauh... suatu hari nanti... aku akan membalaskan dendammu, kak" *lebay*

Chiki: "Aneue lebay" *takut*

Toka: "hari ini benar-benar kacau"

Runey: *masih muntah*

-II-

Penjelasan:

(1) KEJADIAN NYATA! Luka yang mengajak dan kami bermainnya dengan Aririka-san

Chiki: "chapter 1 is complete, minna-san! :-)"

Luka: "lu ngomong bahasanya jangan campur-campur, dong!"

Chiki: "terserah aku, dong"

Toka: "Review, ya!"


End file.
